Extreme Left Hijacking Local Democratic Party Chairs
by user 204.16.83.42 Originally published today at Faultline USA A well-orchestrated national strategy by the far left . . . In the following days I will share with our readers actual examples (including names, dates, and places), of how the extreme left is actively hijacking local Democratic party executive committees and local chairs. Today, as an introduction, I’m republishing an article I posted on November 7, 2006 Democrats Attacked from Within The following account is most likely playing out across the country – especially in small rural communities. My source has asked me to keep silent until after the elections are over. Tomorrow I will reveal more of this story. But for now, suffice it to say that activists Democrats are quietly taking over the party and silently eliminating duly elected local party chairs by very unscrupulous and possibly illegal means. Here’s how it works. . . Much of rural America is still operating by 20th century standards and that includes how the Democratic Party communicates in rural areas. Many party chairs are not too internet savvy. Usually information is still shared with party members by newsletters sent via snail mail. Many local parties in rural areas don’t even have a web page. In comes a new party volunteer that offers to help get the local party online with a new web site. The local party is delighted. Donations come in, money is spent finding a good web site developer, and the local party web site goes online. The helpful new volunteer offers to act as web administrator. The country chair is delighted. But little by little, the new web administrator takes more and more liberties and begins to publish “news articles” that are filled with questionable inflammatory opinions. The party chair asks the new volunteer to cease these activities. But the new volunteer refuses. Then the party chair is forced to remove the new volunteer as web administrator. That doesn’t stop the new volunteer. After all, the new volunteer is part of a larger group of well-connected newcomers to the community that have already made plans to take over the local party. The volunteer begins to hack into the web site. Eventually the party chair is forced to take the web site down. A month later, a new web site shows up – almost an exact duplicate of the official party web site. The only difference is the name of the web site which now has “Active” as part of its title. For example: Dufus County Democrats becomes Dufus County Active Democrats. Oh yes, and the name of the party chair is missing from the new “Active” web site. The assumption is that few new visitors to the web site will even bother to think about the fact that there is a duly elected party chair. The new “Active” party web site asks for donations. In one case that I know of the new “Active” party actually did take the time to register as a P.A.C. and that can be verified by the State Ethics Commission. In another case, the new “club” is seeking donations without even bothering to register as a P.A.C. The official party chair turns to the state chair and the DNC, as-well-as to the candidates seeking assistance, but no help comes. There’s lots of sympathy and offers to look into it after the election. The conspiracy of silence even extends to the wronged party chairs because no one wants to rock the boat prior to the elections. Many Democrats are still in denial but some party chairs now realize, all too well, that this take-over effort is a well orchestrated national strategy by the far far left. Share this information with an unfortunate moderate Democratic party chair who is probably already a target and may soon wake up to find out that he or she has simply been cut out of the party without so much as a local party election!!! So much for leftist style democracy!!! Link to the original article : See as a follow-up the November 12, 2006 article, The Active Democrats Revolution Permalink: http://faultlineusa.blogspot.com/2007/03/extreme-left-hijacking-local-democratic.html Trackback URL for this entry: http://haloscan.com/tb/txwise/7672851205431065810 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.42 Category: March 11, 2007 Category: politics Opinions Category: democrats Opinions Category: moonbats Opinions Category: liberals Opinions Category: progressives Opinions Category: politics Opinions Category: left wing extremists Opinions Category: left wing Opinions Category: lefties Opinions Category: the left Opinions Category: morons Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.